


Заткни меня.

by Stiles_Stilinski_Batman_Hale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_Stilinski_Batman_Hale/pseuds/Stiles_Stilinski_Batman_Hale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Ты можешь заткнуться хоть на секунду?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Заткни меня.

\- Нет, ну ты прикинь! Я пытаюсь его развеселить, но не тут-то было!

\- Он вроде выходил из лофта довольный и счастливый..

\- Сейчас поймёшь, - хитро улыбнулся Стилински. - А про то, что довольный - для меня прям комплимент.

_«- Ну, Хмурая морда, поговори со мной!_

_\- Мне нет до этого дела._

_\- Скотина волосатая._

_\- Заткнись._

_\- Не хочу, чупакабра лунатик!_

_\- Я ведь и убить за это могу._

_\- Да, да. Помню. Твои клыки, моё горло. Но я хочу поговорить! И меня уже начинает бесить твоя щетина. Ты с ней кажешься ещё более хмурым. Сбрей._

_\- А не много ли ты на себя ответственности взял?_

_\- Если хочешь, то можешь взять ответственность за меня, - подмигнул Стайлз._

_\- Просто заткнись._

_\- Да ты за сегодня мне это уже раз сто сказал, я понял с первого._

_\- Тогда почему не выполняешь?_

_\- Оу, это был приказ? А я ослушался. Накажешь меня? - Стайлз придвинулся к Хейлу вплотную и начал тереться о его ширинку._

_\- Мелкий гадёныш._

_\- Надеюсь, у тебя гадёныш большой, - облизнулся подросток, смотря Альфе прямо в глаза.»_

\- Так что я думаю, что на следующем собрании стаи вас ждёт одна очень интересная и неожиданная новость, - весело подпрыгнул Стилински и улыбнулся Скотту.

_"Ага, неожиданная. А то, что от тебе пахнет как от самки в период течки, когда ты рядом с Дереком - это вообще пустяки. И то, что феромоны Дерека идут только в твою сторону - это тоже случайность. От нашей стаи ещё никто ничего не мог скрыть. Ну, почти."_

**Author's Note:**

> И эта мини на самом деле обычная повседневность. Для нас. Ага.


End file.
